


Shut You Up, Didn't It?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel gets bored easily, but he thinks he found something…or someone…who may be able to keep his interest!





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel sat at a small table in the corner as he looked over the people in the room.  He nibbled on his chocolate muffin as he watched everyone come and go from the little pastry.  He was feeling a bit down as of late.  Messing with the Winchesters was just so much fun, but now he was bored.  Sure, he could pull the trickster card and serve some just desserts, but that required effort.  He would have to find the person, then pick a plan…ugh, that sounded too hard. 

 

So instead, he was people watching, hoping eventually someone would do something interesting or entertaining.  He was beginning to lose hope when he saw a young woman walk in.  She was probably about 24 or 25.  Her light brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her brown eyes searching through the crowd as she pushed past the first few people.

 

Gabriel’s eyes followed her as she moved behind the counter.  “You’re late!”  The manager screamed at her.  Gabriel made a note to teach that guy a lesson about being a douche bag later.

 

“Sorry, Mike.  My car wouldn’t start.”  She said as she moved around the counter and put on a stained white apron.  “Where do you want me today?”  She asked with a slight smile.  The manager said a few words and then she was out in the bakery tending to the people sitting at the tables. 

 

Gabriel watched her as she moved around.  She seemed like a simple girl, nothing too flashy about her.  Her smile was adorable, but he could see some weariness in her eyes.  It only took a few minutes before she stopped in front of Gabriel’s table.

 

“Good morning, sir.  Is there anything I can get you?”  She asked with a smile. 

 

“Oh, hold on a sec!  I’m no sir, call me Gabirel!”  He said with a smirk on his face.

 

She giggled at him and smiled back.  “Is there anything I can get you, Gabriel?”  She tucked her tray under her arm as she pulled out a pad of paper to write anything he requested down on.

 

“How about your number?”  Gabriel said with a charming smile as he leaned over the table.  He propped his elbows on the table and let his head rest in the palms of his hands. 

 

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.  “Nice line.  But sorry, no.”  She smiled back down at him as he gave a small pout.  “Holler if you need anything.”  She turned to walk away, but stopped when he called after her.

 

“What should I holler?” 

 

She smiled back at him as she said, “Sarah.” 

 

Gabriel sat and watched her work for about an hour.  He would order miscellaneous pastries and drinks, not wanting to be obvious that he was just sitting and watching her.  He decided he needed to get her number, he needed to take her out somewhere, and decided to go for it.

 

He walked up to the edge of the counter and leaned against the open space so she couldn’t escape.  “Sarah?”  He called out in a sing-song voice. 

 

She turned to look up at him, “Is there something you need?”

 

“Yea, actually.  I have to get going, but you never brought me what I requested.”  He had on a usual smirk as she walked over to him. 

 

He watched her face as it formed a scowl as she thought back to all the things he requested.  Obviously not realizing what he was asking for again.  “I’m sorry.  I must have forgot.”  She started to flip through her notepad, hoping to have written the request down.  “What would you like again?”

 

Gabriel leaned towards her as he whispered in her ear.  “Your number?” 

 

He expected her to jump back away from his closeness, but instead her face just turned a soft pink color.  “I’m sorry, Gabriel.  I don’t give my number to customers.”  She didn’t look in his face when she said it, just kept her eyes down to the floor. 

 

Gabriel thought for a moment and then smiled.  “Alright!”  He snatched up her hand and pulled her from behind the counter and out the front door.  She struggled at first, but when she realized what he was doing all she could do was laugh. 

 

The door swung shut behind them as her manager called out after her.  “Now…I’m not in the bakery anymore, so no longer a customer.  Just a guy asking a girl for her number.”  Gabriel tilted his head to the side with a charming smile, waiting for her witty comeback that he knew he would shoot down and eventually get her number. 

 

She smiled and thought about it for a moment.  He seemed like a nice guy and he was very attractive, but she didn’t know him from Adam.  “Gabriel.  I am very flattered.  But I don’t know you and I think-“

 

Her words were cut off as Gabriel pulled her close and laid a kiss upon her lips.  He put his arm around her waist as he pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss.  It lasted a few moments and then Gabriel pulled back. 

 

Her eyes fluttered open, her lips slightly opened, her cheeks red.  In the name of his father, Gabriel thought she was the cutest thing he had ever seen.  And he had seen some cute things in his time. 

 

“What…what was that for?”  She asked softly, trying to regain her bearings.

 

“Shut you up, didn’t it?”  He shot back at her.  “Now, stop thinking and just give in, and give me your dang number!”  He shook his head slightly at her as she smiled.  He reached down and grabbed the pen and paper sticking out of one of the pockets in her apron and stepped back so he could hand them to her. 

 

She took them and waited a second before chuckling and writing something down.  Gabriel watched as she did and noted that she must have wrote something else down, for it took too long for just a number.  She tore the page off and folded it half.  She then gave a smirk over her own as she reached over and slid it into the pocket of his green button up shirt. 

 

They stared at each other for a moment and then she turned back to open the door.  She cast a quick glace over her shoulder as she smiled and winked at him.  She then disappeared back into the small bakery. 

 

Gabriel smiled after her as he fished the note from his pocket.  He unfolded it and read it, a huge grin forming on his face with each line.

 

_355-248-2472_

_20238 Springer St._

_7:30_

_Don’t you dare be late, hope you like Italian._

_Sarah_

 

He spoke quietly to himself as he walked away.  “Oh, girl.  I love me some Italian!” 


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel hated waiting.  When you are an archangel/trickster, you shouldn’t have to wait for anything.  Want candy, snap!  Want a condo in LA, snap!  But this…this he couldn’t snap.  And even if he could, he didn’t want to.

 

There was something about this Sarah girl that just captured his mind, and he wanted to know what it was.  So at seven thirty, he made his way up the little driveway and to her door, giving a couple quick knocks.

 

He could hear her moving behind the door and took the moment to run his fingers back through his hair and straighten out his shirt before she answered.  “Gabriel, hi!”  She said cheerfully. 

 

But Gabriel couldn’t answer.  Gone were the coffee stained pants and T-shirt, instead she wore a black sundress that went a little past her knees.  Her hair was down, brushed back off her face by a decorative clip and in loose waves.  Gabriel couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked.   

 

“Hey!”  He managed to get out, and then he smiled wide at the realization.  This girl just took his breath away. 

 

“Come on in!  Dinner is almost ready.”  She said sweetly as she stepped back and waved him in. 

 

“Thanks!”  He said excitedly.  As Gabriel stepped into her home, he couldn’t help the feeling of wholeness he got.  Her house was warm and inviting, a true home, and for a moment, it made him sad.  He hadn’t felt at home for so long.

 

“I can take your jacket…”  She said shyly.

 

“Trying to get me out of my clothes already?!  Damn, I love a girl who likes dessert before dinner.”  He sent her a wink, letting her know he was joking…well…partially. 

 

“No…you will have to wait until after dinner!”  She said confidently, which knocked the wind from Gabriel’s sails.  Say what?  He watched her walk off to the kitchen as he stood there for a moment.  Had she just implied…no…did she?

 

Gabriel shook his head clear as he followed her back into the kitchen and sat at a small table in the corner.  “You have a nice house.”  Gabriel offered up as small talk.  He usually didn’t go for small talk, but with Sarah, he was actually looking forward to it.

 

“Thank you!”  She said with a big smile.  “It was my parents.  When they passed, the left it to me.” 

 

Gabriel saw the flash of sadness in her eyes as she sat down, setting the plate of tortellini in front of him.   “I’m sorry you lost your parents.”  He offered before she nodded and signaled for him to eat.  “Not going to say grace?”  He joked.  Being an angel made things like that funny to him.

 

“I don’t pray anymore.”  She said softly. 

 

Gabriel had heard a lot of reasons for someone not saying grace, but not that.  It was usually a ‘oh, I forgot’ or ‘I don’t believe’, but never that phrase.  “Oh?” 

 

“I figure, I have a pretty good life.  Don’t need much, don’t need anything else.  Might as well save the prayers for someone who really needs them.  Free up the lines so to speak.”  She smiled as she took a bite of her food and Gabriel watched her.  What a usual woman…

 

The night went on with the two of them just talking.  It was mainly Gabriel asking about Sarah, loving to hear how she was hoping to find a better job soon, that way she could start to travel.  She wanted to see the world, little did she know the guy she was on a date with could snap her anywhere she wanted to go.  And the more she talked, the more he wanted to do just that.

 

She talked about her parents, her pet cat who had yet to make an appearance.  She spoke of work, how she was glad that he seemed so interested in her, how she thought he was pretty cute the moment she laid eyes on him.  But after that, her attention turned back to Gabriel.  “So, tell me a bit about you.”  She said as she walked him back out to her living room. 

 

They sat on the couch as they sipped their wine, Sarah waiting to hear about Gabriel’s life.  But that was just it…he couldn’t exactly tell her, not the truth. But…he didn’t want to lie to her.  And that thought struck Gabriel.  He didn’t want to lie to her…because he liked her, really liked her.  This isn’t good.

 

He shifted in his seat as he looked up at her.  Her brown hair and matching eyes were beautiful as the looked at him, the small smile on her face causing happy little lines around her eyes.  She was beautiful…a truly amazing work of art.  Holy crap was he falling for her?

 

“What do you want to know?”  Gabriel asked softly as he propped his head up on his arm off the back of the couch.  The sat there, half turned and facing each other as they spoke, neither of them even realizing how close to each other they were.

 

“Well…what about your family?” 

 

Gabriel sighed as he looked at her for a moment.  “I guess…I come from a big family.  Haven’t seen them in a very long time.  Two of my brothers were fighting really badly, so I left…” 

 

“I’m so sorry.”  She said, putting an arm out to his for comfort. 

 

“It’s life.  At least my life.”  He gave a sad smirk.

 

“Well…what about work?  What do you do?”

 

Damn.  That one wasn’t such an easy one to explain.  Hmm…  “I am in the justice business…I make sure the bad people don’t do bad things.” 

 

She gave him a strange look, looking him up and down before giggling.  “You don’t look like a cop.” 

 

“I’m not.  More like a…independent contractor for justice.” 

 

She smiled wide at that, and Gabriel couldn’t help but think, ‘What would I give to see that smile every day?’  “I like that.  Independent contractor for justice.  It wasn’t you who slashed my boss’s tires was it?” She said jokingly.  Luckily for her she was sipping her wine and didn’t notice Gabriel tense up. 

 

He may, or may not, have slashed those tires.  In his defense, her boss was a dick to her when she came in late for her own car troubles.  So maybe he would remember that the next time one of his employees has issues, and not be a grade A douche-nozzle. 

 

They carried on like that for hours, not realizing the passing of time until Sarah yawned.  “Oh, I didn’t even realize what time it was.  I’m sorry for keeping you.”  She offered as she handed Gabriel his jacket.

 

“No worries, sweetheart.  I was happy to spend the time with you.”  He said with a big smile.  “Perhaps we could do it again?” 

 

Sarah bit her lip and nodded.  “I’d like that.” 

 

“Maybe next time…I could take you out?”  Gabriel was already thinking of a hundred and one things to do.  “We could go to the museum, or maybe a picnic, what do you-.”

 

Sarah reached up and placed a kiss on his lips, letting it turn deeper for a few moments before pulling away.  She smiled at him as he put his hand out and pulled her close, wanting more than just one kiss.  “What was that for sugar?”  He asked with a mischievous grin.

 

“Shut you up, didn’t it?”  She mimicked his words from earlier before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. 

 

Gabriel savored each moment, each kiss, each touch.  And when he stepped off her porch for the night, all he could think of was texting her first thing in the morning and setting up their second date. 


	3. Chapter 3

Oh…he had it bad.  Gabriel sighed as he played with his phone.  He wanted nothing more than to call Sarah right now and schedule their next date.  But there was two issues with that.  One, he had to be careful how close he got to her.  Because if he got too close, he would have to tell her the truth, which could make her bolt.  And two, it was three in the morning, the day right after their last date.  He tended to throw caution to the wind, but this time, he knew that it was just too early to call. 

 

So instead, he decided to pop around town and see what it had to offer.  If he was going to take Sarah out on a date, then he was going to take her out on one hell of a date!  I mean, come on, he is the trickster archangel, if anyone should be able to nail a date…it should be him.

 

000

 

Overconfidence.  That had been his downfall.  Overconfidence.

 

Sarah was bent over as she tried to gasp in air, laughing too hard to catch her breath, while Gabriel stood there with is face red from embarrassment.  He couldn’t believe that just happened.  What the hell did he do to deserve such embarrassment?  Sure…he fled from heaven, and yea, he tends to go a little overboard on his tricks, but this?!

 

Gabriel shook his arms as he tried to dislodge the…snot from himself.  Some of it flew from his arm and made a splat noise on the pavement, making Sarah burst out into another fit of laughter.

 

“Oh my god!”  She gasped as she held her stomach.  “You…it….”  She couldn’t get a whole sentence out for a few moments.  When she looked up at Gabriel and saw how embarrassed he looked, she reined it in.  “Hey…it happens to everyone.”  She said, trying to bit back the laughter at her obvious lie.

 

“Not everyone has an Elephant use them as a damn sneeze catcher!”  Gabriel barked out sarcastically as he grimaced when he felt the mess in his hair. 

 

Sarah was almost snorting as she tried to hold in her laughter.  “I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have laughed.”  She pressed her hand over her mouth as she tried to hide her smile.

 

Gabriel turned his attention from the…eewww… that was covering his body and turned to Sarah.  He couldn’t help but feel his heart pound at how beautiful she looked as she smiled and laughed.  How her eyes would crinkle in the corners, her lips would stretch.  Damn, he wanted to kiss her so badly right now.  But…yea…eewww factor wasn’t going to let that happen.

 

“It’s fine.”  He sighed.  “At least it made you smile.  That makes it worth it.”  He said with a bit of a more cheerful tone.  He looked over to the Elephant who was now walking away and shook his head.  “Traitor.”  He mumbled under his breath as he resisted the urge to snap his fingers and make himself clean again.  That would just raise too many damn questions.

 

“Why don’t we go get you cleaned up?”  Sarah offered as she handed him over a tissue.  “Cause I don’t think my travel pack of Kleenex…pft…is gonna…psh…be enough.”  She was trying so hard, but failing to keep her laughter in. 

 

Gabriel looked down at the solitary tissue and back up to her with a dubious look.  “Oh, now you are just trying to be funny.”  He smiled as Sarah lost her composure again and doubled over in laughter. 

 

Any passerby at the zoo had been staring at them with a mix of confusion and disgust.  Confusion as to what the hell happened, cause it wasn’t every day someone could get an elephant to walk over and ‘shake hands’ and disgust at the state of Gabriel covered in Elephant snot, when said elephant sneezed mid-shake.  

 

“That’s it, little lady.  I think you need to understand how bad the situation is…”  Gabriel said with a mischievous tone, before reaching out and pulling Sarah into his arms, wiggling all around and covering her with the goo.

 

“AAAH!!!”  She squealed as she tried to push him off, laughing the whole time.  “Gross!”  She said as she finally gave up struggling and gave Gabriel a pout.  “That was just mean…”

 

“Hey, you were laughing at me, sweet cheeks!”  He defended as he winked at her.

 

“Still mean.  I think I need an independent contractor for justice to come defend my honor.” She whispered to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the goop long forgotten. 

 

Gabriel couldn’t help but beam at the made up title he had given his ‘work’ at the last date.  “Really, and what would you have him do?”  His voice lowered as he leaned his head against hers.

 

“I don’t know…”  Her answer was coy as she looked up into his whiskey colored eyes.  “Maybe snap me clean.  How amazing would that be right now?” 

 

Gabriel tensed in her arms.  He had only know her for a few days, but he wanted to badly to just tell her everything.  He didn’t want to lie to her, he wanted to be himself, to pamper her, to show off and play tricks with her.  But…how would she react.  That was the inner battle he had on during the few days between their dates.  But he eventually came to a decision… “I could do that…”  He whispered back to her, searching her eyes for some hint of how she would take it. 

 

“What?”  She giggled.  “No you can’t.”  She stepped back and grabbed his hand as she shook her head in disbelief.

 

Gabriel sighed as he raised his other hand and gave a loud snap. 

 

Sarah froze as she realized, not only were her clothes and body now clean…but she wasn’t at the zoo anymore.  She looked around and recognized her kitchen before she looked back to Gabriel.  Her eyes widened in fear as she dropped his hand and took a few steps back.

 

“The hell just happened?!”  She screamed at him. 

 

“Sarah…I haven’t been completely honest with you about who I am.”  Gabriel said as he went to take a step forward.  But he stopped when he saw how scared she was.  That was what he had been afraid of.  Most people said they wanted a guardian angel, but then when they meet one in person, they freak. 

 

He sighed as he decided to just rip off the band aid.  He could do that, for her.  “My name is Gabriel.  But I’m THE Gabriel.  Gabriel, the archangel.  I am also known as Loki, the Trickster God.  My ‘independent contractor’ business…I play tricks on assholes to teach them a lesson.  And yes, it was me who slashed your boss’ tires.  My family is big, because it is all the angels in heaven.  My brothers who were fighting, were Michael and Lucifer.  Yes…Lucifer is real…no, he will not hurt you.  No one will.  I will make sure of that.” 

 

Gabriel paused as he looked to Sarah, who was still frozen in place with wide eyes as she stared at him. “I was just…I saw you and was drawn to you, Sarah.  I didn’t expect to fall for you, or want you this much…but I do.  That’s why I’m telling you this.  But…”  His eyes searched hers, silently begging for any sign that she would be okay with this.  But when he didn’t find it, he could only let his shoulders sag.  “I won’t bother you anymore.  Goodbye, Sarah.” 

 

000

 

Gabriel sat on his couch as he let out another sigh.  Why was he so stupid?  If he would have just kept himself in check, kept his mouth shut, he would probably be on another date with Sarah by now.  They would be laughing and having a good time, smiling, and kissing, and holding hands…all that coupley stuff. 

 

But no, he had to go and ruin it…  Gabriel sighed again as he closed his eyes and let the loneliness settle in his bones.  The realization that he wouldn’t see Sarah, ever again.  He couldn’t do that to her, it would scare her too much. 

 

As he wallowed in self-pity, something in his brain stirred, something he hadn’t felt in a long time.  Was someone…praying…to him?  Who the hell was praying-

 

His thoughts stopped and he sat up quickly as he recognized the voice.  Sarah.

 

“Um…I’m praying to, Gabriel.  Wow…I really don’t know how to do this…”  Her voice seemed hesitant, as if she were unsure of her actions.  “Gabe, I don’t know if you can hear me…you know my policy on prayers.  But…I miss you.”  Her voice was small as he echoed in his mind. 

 

Gabriel closed his eyes and focused on her words.  Did she want him back?  “I was just…when you did that, whatever you call it…it spooked me.  I needed some time to think, and process.  And I have…and I wanted to tell you…”

 

Gabriel let himself be pulled to the prayer and he found himself standing in her bedroom.  She was sitting cross legged on the bed, hands folded together, and head bowed as she softly whispered her prayer out loud. 

 

“I’m okay with you being an angel.  I have a lot of questions, but I haven’t felt this way about someone before…and I don’t want to lose you.” 

 

“You won’t.”  He said softly, making her head snap up.  He saw the look of shock that he was just there all of a sudden, followed be immense relief and happiness as she hopped off the bed and ran into his arms. 

 

“Gabriel!”  She cried out as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close.  “I’m so sorry I freaked out.” 

 

“Oh, sugar.  I should be the one who is sorry.  I kinda just dropped a bomb on ya.”  He said as he held her close.  A smile made its way across his face as he held her close.  This was what he wanted, right here.  And he finally found it.  “I promise, nothing but the whole truth, from now on.” 

 

“Good.”  She mumbled into his neck as she hugged him tightly.  Both of them had found happiness with each other, and wrapped up in each other’s arms was all they ever needed. 


End file.
